Emotions showing
by Random-Tale
Summary: Hilda sat on a bench, confused about her feelings for Tatsumi. Drowned in confused, she didn't notice Aoi Behind the bushes, Hilda tries her best to ignore that emotion, but keeps on failing, How will she deal with it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Uncomfortable Comfort

Rain. Hilda was sitting on a bench in Ishiyama park. In the rain, thinking of what Izabella said. Questions were crowding her head."could it be Oga?" She questioned herself. "No, it couldn't be," she tried to persuade herself. "Could it?" "What am I thinking?, it can't be him, I hope."

* * *

**_Flashback_**

"Is there a human strong enough to change her?" Izabella yelled while trying to avoid Hilda's attacks. Hilda gathered all her strenght, and stabbed Izabella straight through the hand. "Izabella!" Cried Satura, Blood was flying everywhere. The other 2 maidservant were shivering, almost begging for thier lives, but they continued fighting, they didnt want to be labled 'weak'.

It took less than 2 minutes for the fight to end. Yolda was lying on the ground, trying to stand up, Satura fainted unconscious and Izabella was still fighting but failed to attack. "Give up now, or you lose you life," Hilda's eyes were so monstrous that even the Demon lord will Quiver. Izabella was backing away with wide eyes. "wait," a sudden voice reached out to her. Hilda suddenly returned to her senses, she looked behind her, it was oga,

marvellous.

"Don't take all the fun to yourself." He stated, hilda's expression suddenly turned bored. "oh, it's just the Sewer-Rat." She said with a bored, icy tone."WHO'S A SEWER-RAT?!"Tatsumi replied."just go already, S-e-w-e-r-r-a-t." she Teased, Yolda noticed that it was thier chance to attack, but hilda dodged fast enough.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Ever since then, they were at peace.

Hilda sighed heavily. "Eh, hilda?" A vioce came out of nowhere. She raised her chin, "Yo-Yolda?" She asked, "what are you doing here?" "I should be the one asking you that," she then continued, " So, what are you doing here in rain, with no umbrella?" Hilda looked at her, expressionless, Yolda was starting to worry, "Hilda?, oi Hilda? Hillldaaaaa? You still there?" Yolda tried to get hilda to pay attention."sorry, i was day-dreaming hilda stated, "I can see that," yolda said it like it wasn't obvious."now back to the topic," yolda went straight to the point. "What were you thinking about?" Yolda's eyes' were full of worry. "I'm just trying to figure something out," she said, not wanting to tell her the whole reason.

"tell me, Hildegarde!" Hilda felt shocked that her, cruel sister cared this much. "Fine," she surrendered, "I was thinking of what Izabella said."

Yolda looked confused, "Izabella?" She asked. Hilda looked at her seriously, "remember what She said," she confidently said, but then looked down the ground, " Remember Yolda, " she paused, " 'Is there a human strong enough to change her?' " she quoted. Yolda looked at her sister. "You think it's oga, don't you," she confirmed, Hilda nodded slightly, ashamed. "Let it go," she tried to comfort her, "you're Hildegarde, the emotionless maidservant, A elite Demon. Who's almost as strong as the demon lord."

"Demons change, Yolda, we're just like humans," said Hilda. "Well, choose your own path," she had given up, "But, if you choose that Oga guy, I want a Niece!" She winked and ran away. Hilda blushed wildly, "N-N-N-N-N- Niece?!" She yelled out, but Yolda was out of sight. "Akababa!" She called, "Take me to the young master." She ordered while climbing onto Akababa.

"A niece, huh." She mumbled. The wind was crashing into her face.

* * *

Author's notes: Is it Good? Do u want me to continue? Hope so!

Well, Til next time!


	2. Anything but an Ordinary family

Notes:

Listen, i know this story is a little boring and there's not any tatsugarde romance, but come on we have black exam. And I'm studying as hard as I could.

* * *

Chapter 2: Anything but an ordinary Family

"Niece?!" Kuineda yelled out. N-n-n-n-n-n-n-niece?!" She was blushing withe envy."O-O-O-Oga a-a-and H-H-H-H-Hilda's Niece?!" She realised that she was yelling out loud and embarrassed herself. 'Hilda! She thought, 'I won't lose to you, I will win Oga's heart!' She crunched her fist and held it in front of her.

'I'm only 16!' Hilda thought, 'why would I have a child?' 'Oh wait, I do, I have master Beelzebub,' Hilda paused as she noticed Beel dancing and singing. "Young master," Hilda said warmly, while cuddling him, "da!" Baby Beel cheered, "dababoodadaebu!" "You have a great singing voice, young master." Complimented Hilda, Beel just smiled happily. Hilda heard the door slam shut, she knew exactly who it was, how was she going to react?

"I'm back!" Shouted Tatsumi, He noticed that the mark came back, he sigh heavily. "Oh, Sewer-rat, it's just you." She stated with a blank face. A big question mark formed on Tatsumi's face. Hilda Noticed it immediately, "Is there something wrong?" She asked, "o-oh, it-s just that, never-mind." He replied. Hilda Shot him a deadly glare, Tatsumi, just looked away with a sweat mark behind his ear.

"Da!" Beel complained. "Dabudadabue?!" In translation, ' Why are mommy and daddy acting weird? ' " What are you talking about beel?" Questioned tatsumi. Beel just shot him a glare that even made THE OGA TATSUMI, quiver. Tatsumi just shrugged, Hilda nudged him a little a whispered, "Pay attention , fool," although Oga was the leader of Ishiyama, Hilda is one to fear. Tatsumi acted like he was listening he was actually wondering what 144÷3 was. His head was already smoking, but Luckily, Hildawas too busy paying attention to her master and didn't notice Oga drowning in Confusion. "You have have great knowledge, Master," complimented Hilda while watching Baby Beel show off.

* * *

Author's notes:

sorry for the misunderstanding earlier. It's just that Our Exam is A little stressful! And it's annoying! I will be writing some romance in the next chapter, and if I don't I'll try to write some fluff to make it up to you.

Oh and,

P.S. that misunderstanding earlier wasn't pointed to anyone. Just letting you know


End file.
